


Almost a One Night Stand

by armitageadoration



Category: Richard Armitage RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 05:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13991460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armitageadoration/pseuds/armitageadoration
Summary: Rich and powerful, Alexis Kensington has been widowed for several years. It is fairly well known that she hates being in the media and she is now married to her work.  As much as she has been able to, Alexis has kept her life simple. A dinner with family ends up throwing a wrench in the smooth workings of her life. It is up to her to decide what she really wants, a quiet life or one with Richard Armitage.





	Almost a One Night Stand

**_Epilogue – 18 months ago_ **

****

The air was chilly but the sun shined brightly making it a beautiful day. Alexis Kensington stood next to a close friend as they watched the filming. Whispering in her ear, the friend explained the shots being taken. Out of nowhere, production stopped.

“What happened?”

“One of the actors, the big tall fella seems to have gotten hurt.” Ben replied, squinting because from their distance he couldn’t tell which big fella it was. There were several of them.

She zeroed in on the man and the spill of blood and took off running.

“ALEX! Wait!” Ben yelled. They had medical staff there for such accidents. 

The physician that was already on the scene stepped aside when he saw that Dr. Kensington was there.  She was considered the best in the world. She was a plastic surgeon specializing only in reconstructive surgery and a trauma surgeon. You didn’t go to her for breast augmentations, you went to her because you would be disfigured or disabled without her. The actor had bitten almost through his lower lip and had a deeper cut near his eyebrow. With the quick measures that she took, there would be no outward hint of a scar on either places, let alone anything that would impair speech once it healed.

The actor on the other hand, never got the woman’s name. By the time he thought to thank her, she was gone. His fellow co-stars had no idea who she was either.

 

**_Today –_ **

****

“Nan, its fine. I know you hate to spend money on eating out, but this is my treat.” Alexis was amused by her grandmother’s arguing.

Lucille Edwards gave her granddaughter a death stare. Lucille’s husband, David, looked to the two women with merriment. They were always like this. It was even worse when his daughter, Alexis’s mother, was thrown into the mix.  All three of them were as stubborn as mules.

Lucille was about to say something when Alexis’s mobile buzzed. She politely stepped away from her grandparents for a moment. She was getting an update on a patient still in the ICU. It was an expected call.

Standing back from her family members, she noticed that some friends of her grandparents had just come in, unexpectedly. Smoothing down her immaculate dress, she was tickled by the four friends. Ending the call, she walked back over.

“Alexis? You remember our old neighbors John and Margaret?”

“Of course.” She smiled and offered a hand. “It’s good to see you both.”

Margaret pushed Alexis’s hand away and reached up to give her a hug. “Handshakes are for strangers. It’s been a long time since we have seen you young lady.”

“It has been a long time Mrs. Armitage. I think I was still in school.” Alexis laughed and repeated the same with John Armitage.

Lucille spoke quietly, so as not to bring attention to the five of them. “How are your boys doing?”

“They are all grown up and we never get to see them with their schedule.” She smiled proudly. “Our youngest is here to-“

“Sorry mum. Parking was wicked.” Richard loped in.

More introductions were made, as he didn’t quite remember the Edwards’.  He didn’t see Alexis at first, or at least not her face. Having to bend to give her grandparents a hug, he caught her legs first. Polished black heeled sandals led upwards to a modest little black dress. Those legs went on forever, he thought. Richard’s eyes widened upon seeing her. Dressed for dinner, long hair was pulled up and back. The dress did nothing to hide her lithe figure but still stayed modest. A pair of diamond solitaire earrings with a matching necklace were the only adornments. Understated, but the flashing sapphire eyes and warm smile made the woman before him brighten. It took him another second to realize that she was taller than he was.

It was _her_. She had been in and out of Richard’s dreams for the last year and a half. God, how many times had he masturbated to the sound of her voice and just her in general? Now her she was, again.  And he had no bloody idea what to say.

“It’s a pleasure to see you again Mr. Armitage. I hope you healed well after the accident.” Her voice was low.

Margaret cut in. “Do you know Lucy’s granddaughter Alexis, Richard?”

“Yes. Wait no. Sort of?” He fumbled awkwardly.

“We met briefly a while ago.”

“She is the doctor that stitched me up Mum.” Richard supplied

Alexis smiled warmly to him. “I’m not sure if you ever got my name. I’m Alexis Kensington.”

“It is a pleasure to formally meet you.” He smiled.

The elders decided on a table for six. Drinks and food were ordered and quickly Richard and Alexis were forgotten.

“What are you drinking Dr. Kensington?”

“Pinot Noir. Please, it’s Alexis or Alex.”

“Good choice.” He smiled shyly. “Very well, as long as you call me Richard.”

“It would be a pleasure to.”

“Do you live here in Leicester?”

“No, I’m a London girl. My mother and of course my grandparents are from here. Mum is in the states with my Dad.”

“Trip?”

Alexis shook her head. “No. Dad’s American. They live there now.”

“I see.”

“You?”

“I was born and raised in the area. I live in London, well some of the time.”

“I understand the travel. I have to look at the calendar to figure out where it is I have woken up at some days.”

“For pleasure?”

“No. I am a guest speaker or presenter at medical schools all over the world.”

“Oh.”

“This is not at all awkward is it?” She laughed softly.

He blushed just enough for her to see it. “I’m sorry, making small talk has never been my forte.”

“It’s okay. Mine neither. I can talk to you about work or books for days on end but that is about it.”

“What do you like to read?”

“Anything really, what and when depends on my mood.”

“What was the last book you read?”

“Oh! It was fabulous. 19 Dead Souls by Nikolai Gogol.”

“Horror?”

“Horrifying at times but not horror. It’s Russian satire. A man goes around the country buying up dead people’s census records that still has them listed as living. That way it looks like he has more workers to secure a loan than he actually does.”

“Have you read the Master and the Margarita?”

“Yes! If you liked that I think you would enjoy 19 Dead Souls, I think.”

They continued to chat through the 7 course dinner. Commenting on the food and drink, movies, plays, and books. His parents and Alexis’s grandparents were deep in conversation themselves.  They were just finishing up when Alexis heard him curse under his breath, she just lifted an eyebrow.

“I missed my train.” He explained.

“Are you going back to London?”

He nodded.

“What side?”

“Southeast.”

“That is where I am heading, if you would like a ride.”

Richard watched her cautiously for a moment. “I can just wait for the next one.” The offer seemed warm and genuine, but it would be strange to get into a car with someone that he didn’t know.

Having paid the entire bill herself discreetly, the Armitages’ were starting to ask where the bill was. Luckily her grandparents didn’t say anything other than it was taken care of.

“Not a problem.” She smiled. When her grandparents stood, she did as well. “It was a pleasure to see you under better circumstances than the last.” Hugging his parent’s goodbye, Alexis turned to walk out with her family.

“Alexis!”

She turned. “Yes?”

“I think I will take that ride.” The change of mind was impulsive.

“Very well. Do I need to pick you up somewhere to get your things?”

“No. I just came up for the day.”

“Very well. Your car is waiting kind Sir.”

They said their goodbyes to everyone and headed for the carpark.

“This is YOUR car?”  Richard asked when Alexis stopped.

She laughed and blushed. “Yes.”

“1950 Jaguar XK120 Roadster?”

“Yep.” She smiled and nodded.

“I’m afraid to ask how much.”

“Oh. Not as much as you would think. We built it from the frame up.”

“We?”

“Me, my dad, and my grandfather. It took about 4 years to complete. It was my medical school graduation gift. Would you like to drive?”

“I would love to. I don’t know all that much about cars but I do enjoy looking at them.” And driving them, Richard mentally added.

“I brought the interior up to modern standards just a couple of years ago.” Alexis handed over the keys and climbed into the passenger seat. “She’s a touchy old girl so be gentle. Otherwise she runs like a dream.”

When he started the car, the music was up loud. Looking sheepish, Alexis turned off the music.

“Good musical taste.” He laughed at the loudness of the music. “Cello.” Richard nodded absently. Thinking of what he had heard, briefly. “That wasn’t anything I have heard before was it?”

“Ahhhh. Probably not. Unknown musician.”

“Oh? How did you find them?”

“Old friend.” Alexis was being vague.

“How long have you had her?”

“sixteen years.”

“Oh. OH! I misjudged your age terribly.” He blushed.

“What?”

“You look to be under 30. And by my math, you are around 40.”

Alexis started to laugh. Shaking her head, she touched Richard’s wrist briefly. “You were right the first time. I’m 28.”

“I don’t understand.”

“I, uh, graduated early.” Again, she was vague.

“I’m so sorry. That was incredibly rude of me.”

“You are completely fine. I swear. I have no problem with my age.”

“That’s because you aren’t old like I am.”

“Pfffft.” She waved her hand. “You are not old either.”

“I feel it somedays.”

“We all do. Talk to me after I have pulled 32 hours straight. I look like death has come knocking.”

“I doubt that.”

“Oh no. There is proof out there. Thanks to some of my co-workers.” She smiled.

They chatted warmly during the ride. He was surprised by how comfortable he was with her. After a while, Richard pulled the car over to switch places.

“All done?”

“I don’t want to drive into the city, it seems like a bad choice.”

“Are you sure?”

“No, but I think you would be safer on the road than I.”

“Fair enough.”

Richard watched Alexis while she drove. She handled the sports car with ease. The hem of her dress raised up her legs while she shifted gears in the four speed transmission. It was mesmerizing. He had to force his eyes away.

“Who were you with when I was hurt on set?”

“My parent’s godson. We grew up together.” She didn’t elaborate further.

London was still busy in the late hour but it didn’t matter, she was comfortable with the car.

“Do you drive this every day?”

“Oh goodness no. I have a day to day car. When I drive up north, if I can take this I do. It makes my grandfather happy. Okay, I need to know where we are going dear Sir.”

When he rattled off the address, her eyes flickered over to Richard briefly. “Are you serious?”

“Yes. That where I lived the last time I looked.” Richard’s brow furrowed.

Alexis rattled off her own address. “So basically, I can open my window and see if you are there just by yelling out your name. You would be able to hear me.”

Looking stunned, Richard asked a question. “How long have you lived there?”

“Five years or so.”

“Unbelievable.”

“Quite odd. Granted I rarely see the sun so not overly surprising.”

“You work a lot don’t you?”

“It keeps me out of too much trouble.” She winked at him. “The house with the red door and red shutters is mine.” She pulled up expertly to his home. “There you go. I hope the ride wasn’t too awful.”

“No. Actually, I quite enjoyed it.” He stepped out. “Thank you Alexis and for the repair work.” Richard grinned pointing to his lip. “Uh. Would you have dinner with me one evening?”

Alex hesitated for a moment. It had nothing to do with Richard personally, she just loathed media attention. “Yes. I would like that. You know where to find me or……” She pulled out a business card and scratched her mobile number on the back. “The back is my personal number. You won’t get anyone but me.”

“I’ll see you soon then.” He smiled softly.

“Dream sweet when you get there Richard.”

His mind was still on her when he got ready for bed. Grabbing the iPad, he decided to do a little sleuthing. Typing in her name, Richard found out quite a bit and began making notes. Unprepared for what he found, Richard was entertained. Alexis had been all over the word several times over presenting new medications, techniques and technology to different countries. There was a rumor that leaders or the elite of several countries had, at the very least, crushes on her.

She had strong political ties with the United States due to family members being well known in the political realms. Alexis was considered, by others, to be a liberal. Richard noted that she was considered to be compassionate, intelligent, honest, and vibrant. There were many more to the list and if the pages mentioned her beauty, it seemed to go on for forever. It was fairly well known that she despised media attention on anything other than her work. Even then, she wasn’t particularly happy with the media.

 

  * Full name - Alexis Victoria Adeline Kensington
  * Birth – 28/2/1986 London, England
  * Robert and Jennifer (Edwards) Kensington
  * Height and weight – 6.125 feet (1.87 meters) 165 pounds (74.8 kilos)
  * Net worth – 100 billion
  * Marriage status – Widow
  * Former spouse – Ian McDougal
  * Number of children – 0
  * Hobbies – music, writing, art



 

Richard did a double take on Alexis’ net worth. That had to be a mistake. That would make her one of the richest people in the world.

Another tab was opened and he looked up Ian McDougal. Apparently he and Alexis were only married for a scant 4 years. He was assassinated and an attempt was made on the life of Alexis. She survived the ordeal, but barely. Apparently she inherited some of the wealth from him. Yet, much of it was her own due to the proprietorship with multiple patents she owned.

She donated several billion dollars to multiple charities across the world. She hadn’t earned any income in years, preferring to donate it instead. Richard found himself smiling while reading the information. She was an interesting woman, to say the least.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
